


Lovers War (LJ X Jeff smut)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood Loss, Car Sex, Complicated Relationships, Cussing, Healing in the end, Lies, M/M, Short Smut, Violence, Violent Sex, near death sex, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Ben's payback gets a little too personal for LJ and Jeff, but hey, sex isn't fun if it isn't rough.





	Lovers War (LJ X Jeff smut)

Jeff X LJ Lemon- Lovers War 

(Hi guys! So sorry for not updating in awhile, people drama, school starting soon, and an overload of work really kept me busy and out of the mood for writing. But here is a request for a good friend of mine KiarytheWolf!)

Third POV.

Another day in the CP household, proxies working, the trouble makers causing chaos, and some CP’s out killing. On days where it is just a routine, there’s always one CP that gets a really bad idea. And that CP of the day was none other than Ben Drowned.

Currently sitting with EJ, or more like on EJ, Ben was focused on the TV in front of him while EJ was holding Ben to his chest and nuzzling him every now and then. Ben sighed after killing a boss in his game and paused it, he looked to EJ and whined softly. 

“Jack i’m bored.” Ben complained and turned around to face EJ. 

“Well what do you want to do?” EJ chuckled and rubbed Ben’s sides. Ben smirked a little and wrapped his arms around him.

“What do you want to do~?” Ben implied and started moving EJ’s mask up.

“Guys i wouldn’t have sex on the couch.” Jeff’s voice rang out with a dark laugh and leaned on the back of the couch.

“Jeff shut the hell up.” EJ grumbled as he fixed his mask, turning his attention to the pale killer. Ben huffed a little in anger, Jeff was always ruining his fun. He even recorded his voice when him and EJ were having sex. It made useful blackmail..until Lost Silver took the phone and deleted the recording.

“Aren’t you normally wanting us to be in trouble asshole?” Ben crossed his arms to his chest and glared at Jeff.

“Of course, but i have to be on “good behavior” since i ruined Slender’s camera room.” Jeff shrugged and chuckled slightly at the memory. “So worth it.”

“Oh yes you got mad at Hoodie and tried killing him, only to just destroy about 10 cameras.” EJ concluded in a tone that said “i’m very irritated by that.”

The CP camera’s placed in the house and forest are very important to most killers, but people like Jeff who kills freely not caring about the danger wouldn’t see it as useful. EJ only uses them to check around the house when he’s finding someone. Believe it or not when Dr.Smiley wants a check up on a person EJ has to go hunt them down because they’ll be hiding somewhere.

“Yeah yeah well they’re getting fixed right? No big deal. But now i have to help Masky take care of the car.” Jeff rolled his eyes and started walking off. “See you later love birds.”  
Ben snarled a bit, he had the sudden urge for some revenge on Jeff, his red eyes glowed a bit and smirked. “EJ i know what i want to do.”

“Ben dont think about starting a fight with him. I’m not patching you two up.” EJ sighed, hoping that he would have more time to spend with Ben.

“Oh i’m not fighting him, i’m gonna let someone else do that~” Ben grinned more and got off of EJ. “Dont worry if this goes well, we’ll have the rest of the day together.”

EJ shrugged and stood up. “Alright i’ll be in my room.” He said before walking off, leaving Ben to think about his plan.

Ben started looking around the house for a particular clown and mumbled silently to himself. “Let’s see what ticks off Jeff and LJ..lying? Yeah lying is a good way to go..”

“What about Jeffy~?” A voice loomed from behind Ben, making him quickly turn around.

“Oh! Hey LJ was just looking for you!” Ben spoke trying to act surprised. “I needed to talk to you about Jeff. it’s really important.”

“Oh?” LJ chuckles and crosses his arms. “ Ok then tell me.”

Ben tried his best not to smirk and pulled the most innocent and pitiful voice he could. “LJ...i’m sorry i have to tell you this..but...Jeff was out yesterday killing..and i saw him enter the house with nina…” Ben scuffled his feet on the floor a little.

“With nina? That’s a bit odd..”LJ said and kept looking at Ben. “so why’s this a problem?”

“Well...he had his arm around her and...started kissing her.” Ben replied, trying so hard not to smile as LJ’s face froze to shock and confusion.

“W-what? Kissing her? That can’t be right.” LJ said in concern. “Are you sure?”

“Man he even started leaving hickeys on her...it made me grimace before i ran off.” Ben nodded a little.

Ben enjoyed watching LJ’s face go from, confused, to shock, then a little anger started rising to his face.

“Do you know where Jeff is?” LJ asked with a small growl.

“N-no sorry..” Ben stuttered out and smirked when LJ ran off to find Jeff. “One idiot down, another to go.”  
Ben ran quickly to the garage and smirked when he saw Masky and Jeff working under the hood of the car. “Masky! Hoodie needs ya!” 

“Alright alright..” Masky groaned and looked at Jeff. “Dont do anything..” Masky warned and walked upstairs.

Jeff grumbled and leaned on the car, watching Ben as he got closer. “What do you want shrimp?”

Ben once again pulled a nervous but innocent look in hope he can fool Jeff. “Jeff look..i was walking in the hall today and..i say LJ..hugging Nina.”

“Nina? So what they’re friends.” Jeff shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

“But..he kissed her...and started..groping her.” Ben spoke quietly. Jeff glared and grabbed Ben’s shoulders tightly.

“What?” Jeff hissed. “Where was he touching her?”

“U-uh i’m not sure i ran off as soon as i noticed what they were doing..” Ben said and pulled away from jeff.

Ben saw his chance to leave when Jeff turned away in anger and took out his knife, Ben quickly hopped through the nearest tv and vanished from the scene. At this time Jeff’s killer blood boiled more by the second and gowled, unintentionally stabbing his knife into the side of the car. 

“I’m gonna kill that cheating, lying, sack-” Jeff began but was cut off by the door to the garage slamming open and showing a rather furious LJ.

“Jeff, i think we need to talk.” LJ growled as he walked downstairs. 

“Oh really? Fucking sleaze, you mean how you’ve been kissing up to nina?” Jeff snapped and threw his knife at LJ before he even made it down the stairs. LJ dodged and ran at Jeff, slamming him to the wall.

“What are you talking about asshole? You’re the one kissing up with nina!” LJ growled and raised a hand to punch Jeff. Jeff quickly tripped LJ and ran to the workbench, grabbing a hammer in time when LJ got back up. LJ had ran at him again, able to grab Jeff’s hand that held the hammer before Jeff could swing it into LJ’s head.

LJ’s killer side began to show more, starting with a smirk and throwing Jeff through the windshield of the car. Jeff grunted in pain, forgetting LJ’s strength, however was quickly able to start the car and step on the gas pedal, slamming LJ to the wall. LJ gasped in pain, feeling his ribs pop and crack, but he clawed into the car hood and started slowly crawling to Jeff. The pale killer glared and held his knife firmly, taking a big swipe at LJ and causing a long gash down LJ’s arm. However getting the knife stuck in LJ, he was yanked out of the car and LJ pinned him to the hood. Before Jeff could react LJ had started to scratch at Jeff’s chest, at first it started leaving red lines but then began cutting at the flesh.

Jeff used all his strength to put a well place punch right into LJ’s jaw, making LJ topple off the hood and jeff. Jeff coughed and panted then looked over at the candy loving killer, but what he saw surprised him. He expected LJ to be in more rage than ever but LJ just looked up at him hurt.

“W-why did you kiss nina..?” LJ asked softly. Jeff turned over on his stomach and looked just as confused.

“I-i didn’t, ben said you were kissing her a while ago.” Jeff replied, holding a hand to his wounds.

Both killers thought, ignoring the pain for a second, then Jeff growled. “That little shit lied to us! I’ll kill him!” As he tried getting up, he managed to slide off the car and landed on the floor with a thump. LJ scooted closer to him and pet Jeff, slowly pulling him closer and holding him close.

“Sorry jeffy...i didn’t mean to hurt you that much..” LJ grunted in pain.

“Nah..we’re killers once we start we normally dont stop. It’s alright..” Jeff said and leaned against LJ.

They both sat silently, their clothes staining with blood slowly and their breaths slightly ragged. LJ thought and smiled a bit, he gently rubbed Jeff’s cheek. “Want to make up?”

Jeff thought, he wasn’t really in the mood but maybe it would make him feel better for hurting LJ, he smirked a little and looked at LJ. “ok..but you can’t carry me and i’m not going far.”

LJ nodded and slowly stood, helping Jeff up and limping them to the back of the van. They both stumbled in and LJ closed the back doors, slowly LJ got over Jeff and began lightly kissing him. In normal cases Jeff likes rough kisses and fast sex, but considering how fucked up their bodies were they would have to take it slow. LJ continued to kiss Jeff and run his fingers through his hair while Jeff focused on relaxing and kissing back. LJ pulled away and began to kiss down Jeff’s neck, making Jeff moan softly.

“You mind leaving my chest alone today?” Jeff spoke, a small whimper in his voice when LJ lightly pressed his hand onto Jeff’s chest.

“Oh sure, sorry..” LJ mumbled and moved his hand off, looking even more guilty than ever at the killers now red and white hoodie. He simply went back to kissing Jeff’s neck and nibbled lightly.

This went on for a while and Jeff wanted to get to the good part before they passed out from blood loss, but he could tell LJ was too guilty to do anything. Slowly Jeff sat up and cupped LJ’s face.

“Hey..let me get on top, your ribs are still broken.” Jeff suggested and LJ still looked a bit doubtful but surprised.

“will that hurt you?” LJ whimpered a bit, but slowly laid back. 

“Nah, dont feel so bad LJ..i think we both need to kick an elf’s ass later is all.” Jeff joked a little, and unzipped LJ’s pants. LJ smiled softly and let Jeff do what he’d like. Jeff slowly took off his own pants, trying to keep himself from moving too much. He noticed the blood soaking through his hoodie and down his legs, but he wasn’t too worried about it. Jeff felt his vision blur and shook his head to regain his vision.

“You dont have to if you- agh! D-dont want to.” LJ spoke and took a sharp intake of air as Jeff lowered himself onto LJ’s hard member. 

“Oh shut up Jack.” Jeff huffed and slowly began bouncing up and down on LJ’s member, taking it slow to begin. LJ moaned a little and moved a hand up to Jeff’s hips, making Jeff encourage himself to bounce faster. Jeff felt really lucky LJ only broke the skin and not an artery, the pain he felt was starting to melt into pleasure. As Jeff picked up the pace LJ figured he had enough strength to help out and thrust into Jeff deeper. Jeff let out a loud, sharp moan and leaned over a little, gripping into LJ’s shoulders he kept his fast pace.

The two killers continued to be gentle with each other till their climax and both their visions blurred and they passed out, lying together.

~few hours later~

LJ slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was in a hospital bed, looking to his left he saw jeff in one but still looked to be passed out. 

“Good morning. You two are in deep shit.” EJ’s voice spoke up and LJ looked to his right to see EJ and Dr.Smiley.

“Did we do something?” LJ asked, his brain a little fuzzy from his prior events.

Dr.Smiley smirked and began laughing. “You and jeff fucked up and IN the van! Hoodie and Masky were horrified when they had to separate you two from each other!”

The doctor toppled over laughing and LJ blushed a little, remembering what happened. “Well this wouldn’t have happened if Ben didn’t lie to us.”

“I know, Ben told me about it and i will be taking care of him later.” EJ nodded. “But Slender said you two are gonna work to fix the van. After you’re healed of course.”

LJ nodded in understanding and closed his eyes to rest, if he had to die from blood loss, having sex with his boyfriend before death wouldn’t be so bad. And they got through it, after all no relationship is perfect.


End file.
